


Collection of Poems

by Ashton Banks (bttrthanSHIELD)



Series: Short Stories and Other Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, but whatevs, some for funn, some for school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttrthanSHIELD/pseuds/Ashton%20Banks





	1. Fear

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_

 

_Do spiders crawl up and down your face,_

_Hairy legs creeping and beady eyes watching behind and admist your thoughts?_

_Goosebumps upon your arms and cold shivers sent down your neck._

 

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_

 

_Do Banshees scream and wail their terrible clatter for you,_

_Calling your name till you hear nothing more?_

_Huddling in a fetal position, you sob for relief from their relentless moans._

_._

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_

 

_Do dead men haunt you in your dreams, asking for help,_

_Their frigid fingers, lifeless and gray, reaching towards you, but never fulfilling their goal?_

_Pitiful pleas you cannot give help to that pierce through your heart and soul._

 

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_

 

_Do the sirens melodious song reveal to you your hearts secret, and greatest, desires,_

_While upon your flesh they greedily feast?_

_Your skin burns and aches from the slightest touch they cause._

 

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_

 

_I'm afraid of many things, some are big, some are small._

_I cry myself to sleep nightly from fears._

_I'm afraid of the fiery depths, where sinners are sent;_

_I'm afraid of the things that can save me from it, but I don't trust enough to take hold of them;_

_I'm afraid of those who need help, and yet I can't find ways to help them._

 

_What creeps up on you at night?_

_Amid th'encircling doom you cry,_

_Crying from the thing you fear,_

_What are you afraid of?_


	2. Silence

I sit in an audience  
Waiting in anticipation  
The lights are turned low  
Everyone is waiting  
Waiting for the performance  
An orchestra sits on stage  
The instruments gleaming wood  
Crisp suits a sharp contrast  
All eyes are focused on the director  
Waiting for his signal to begin  
  
He lifts his hands  
The orchestra mimicking with their bows  
And as his hands sweep down  
They come to life  
Becoming ethereal creatures  
Their music leaps and bounds  
Swells and falls  
All part of a beautiful and powerful machine  
All striving to reach the same goal of beautiful music  
  
At the end of their piece  
The crowd leaps to their feet  
And there's a roar of applause   
The director gives a bow  
Bowing on behalf of the group  
  
...  
  
But the world isn't a performance  
We are real people  
With real problems  
Living  
Breathing  
Hurting  
Trying  
Our director is chosen by the people  
For the people  
To govern the people  
But he is human  
  
And humans can be kind  
They can be loving  
They can be willing to help their neighbor  
But humans are also imperfect  
We're flawed  
We're biased  
We don't always do what is best  
  
We start wars  
We fight over the dumbest little things  
We have murderers  
Poverty  
Terrorists  
Bad healthcare  
Crooked people in positions of power  
And the whole time we wonder  
“How did this happen?”  
“How could the world end up like this?”  
And the answer is  
Us  
  
We were the ones that put those people in power  
We were the ones who turned a blind eye  
On our neighbor who has conveniently   
'Fallen down the stairs’  
One too many times  
On the athlete  
Who was ‘just being a boy’  
And besides, 'she wanted it’  
On the fact that there are crashes  
Everyday on the very roads you drive on  
And they keep on happening  
On the fact that people can own guns  
And they keep them in their houses  
Where someone, even if they are a kid  
Has the idea and has enough desperation  
To bring it to the very school where they were bullied  
We were the ones who did nothing  
  
But we all start out with instruments  
And our instruments start out glistening  
Waiting in anticipation  
Ready to be used  
But then we get ready to use them  
Ready to learn  
Ready to practice  
We get bombarded with a cacophony of voices  
All saying  
“How could you make a difference”  
“Why do you even try?”  
So we become discouraged  
And throw out our instruments  
But now they sit there   
Rotting from disuse  
  
So we go on with our lives  
Wanting change  
Waiting for our leaders  
Waiting for them to come up with a solution  
Waiting for them to make the difference  
And we keep on waiting  
Waiting for them to even just notice  
The fact that we have a problem  
Waiting for them to show  
To show that they truly do care  
  
And we all sit in a room  
One voice in a billion people  
All having taught to hold our tongue  
Now is not the time to wait  
Our voices cannot be silent  
For when that one brave voice-  
The voice willing to speak up-  
Gets put out  
Giving in to the voices  
Listening to the discouragement  
  
The world falls silent once more


	3. The apple tree

The old apple tree  
That's all twisted and gnarly  
Makes me happy


	4. What is the color Yellow

Is it the color of  
A fluffy baby chick  
Or the hot sunlight the cat naps in  
Is it the color of  
Honey slowly drizzling down  
Or a cup of brandy in a crystal glass  
Is it the color of  
Gleaming gold stacked in high piles  
Or the glint of eyes that peer out of the bushes  
Is it the color of  
A candle lit in a murky dark room  
Or a blazing bonfire burning in camp  
Is it the color of  
Bright sunflowers that turn towards the sun  
Or the daffodils that bring spring cheer  
Or are those all things  
The color of   
Yellow


	5. Starting Anew

Winter has come  
And autumn has gone  
And with the cleanliness  
Of the bright white snow  
Come opportunities  
For turning over a new leaf  
  
I want more love  
And kindness for all  
For life to be more filled  
More chances to serve  
This next year I will try  
To fill my life with peace once more


	6. This lonely life

Trust is never in in its final conclusion  
Forever changing skins with  
The slightest breath of revolution.  
Controlled by the those masters in wordsmith  
  
One slip upon that lightly trodden, winded path  
That is the road of consociation  
Which leads to a violent bloodbath  
Of this broken path to desolation  
  
And in the end, we lay in confusion,  
On this comfortless bed made of memory,  
Next to Hope, dressed in the perfect illusion,  
In desire to forget all your treachery.  
  
But we are always left in seclusion.


	7. Poems

A poem doesn’t need to have a rhyme to sing

That is what makes them such a beautiful thing

If your heart does desire

And burns with the fire

You can share your voice to pull on their heartstring


	8. The Mask

I have been told 

That my soul was born old

Born to nurture and care

In this world so unfair

But it wasn’t always this way

 

I used to play without worry

Never in a hurry

I used to go outside and get muddy

Never caring to go indoors to study

I never had to worry who will stay

 

But now my family is broken

Torn by the harsh words that are spoken

I have to worry about bills that need to be paid

I worry about school payments which need to be made

I grew up in the time between one second to the next

 

My mom works longer just to earn more

I work the others and always come home sore

Taking care of my siblings day in and out

But I grin all the while, pretending to act stout

All with strangers judging me without context

 

But no one could ever tell that the smile on my face 

Is only a mask


	9. Poisonous Mouths

I can never trust a word spewed out of your treacherous mouth,

A tongue poisoned with hatred and strife

That longs to put an end to my miserable life.


	10. Dreams

I often dream

 

I dream of fantastic worlds

Worlds free from the rules of the reality we know

 

Worlds where the unimaginable

Isn't as unimaginable as it first appears to be

 

I dream of meeting people

People who are well renown in all areas

 

They teach me their knowledge

Knowledge opening my mind to all possibilities 

 

I dream of lands unexplored

Unexplored, untouched, and waiting for me

 

New experiences wait around every corner

Each and every one as exhilarating as the last

 

I dream of a perfect significant other

Where we are finally accepted by society

 

And in these dreams I'm finally happy

Happy and free and enjoying life

 

But alas

It's all just a dream


End file.
